


Dysphorie Systématique

by Haze_Cos



Series: ALT Projet [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BillDip léger, BillDip à la fin, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, angoisse, anxiété, dysphorie, fluff à la fin, je ne sais pas taguer, trans!Dipper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos
Summary: "La personne brune ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aujourd'hui devait se dérouler l'entretien d'embauche qu'iel attendait depuis longtemps. Cependant sa journée ne présageait rien de bon."Ceci a été écrit pour un scénario pour un projet scolaire à la base. Le sujet était "une femme est dans une pièce, attendant l'entretien d'embauche pour lequel elle s'est durement préparée". Ettttt, c'est parti en one shot Gravity Falls.Lisez les notes avant de lire!Version anglaise ici: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020910
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: ALT Projet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585012
Kudos: 1





	Dysphorie Systématique

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Systematic Dysphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020910) by [Haze_Cos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_Cos/pseuds/Haze_Cos)



> Comme expliqué plus haut, cela a été écrit pour un cours. Je l'ai écris avec les personnages de Gravity Falls car c'était plus attrayant pour moi.
> 
> Cependant, mon professeur ne connaissant pas Gravity Falls, ni les personnages, il ne part pas avec la même base que vous.
> 
> Nous savons tous que ce one shot va parler de Dipper, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon professeur.  
> Je n'ai pas souhaité réadapter l'écriture pour la poster sur AOW3, c'est pour cela que vous trouverez beaucoup de répétitions pour les sujets, ainsi que le mot IEL (pour ne pas genrer la personne).
> 
> Car si vous avez lu les tags, vous savez pourquoi je ne genre pas.  
> La surprise sera pour mon professeur lors de sa lecture!
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous!
> 
> PS: Il y a des messages codés dans le texte, si vous ne voulez pas vous amuser à traduire, la traduction est à la fin!

Une musique douce remplie la pièce, alors que le réveil posé sur la table de chevet sonnait. Une main fine s’échappa des couvertures pour appuyer sur le bouton d’arrêt de celui-ci.

Une tête brune aux cheveux courts et ébouriffés, émergea de la couette. La jeune personne aux traits fins, ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna son attention sur le plafond.

Aujourd’hui devait être un grand jour, mais tout ce qu’iel ressentait était la boule de bowling présente dans son ventre. Iel déglutit, essayant de calmer son esprit trop vif pour l’heure matinale.

La personne brune laissa échapper un soupir avant de tourner son attention vers sa fenêtre. Les volets à battants persiennes laissaient passer une douce lumière. Pour un premier mardi du mois de mars, le temps semblait convenable.

L’être sortit péniblement une jambe du lit, posant son pied sur le parquet de sa chambre. Un deuxième pied suivi alors qu’iel pesait encore le pour et le contre de se lever aujourd’hui. La grande raison de se lever était la présence de son entretien d’embauche à onze heure, ce matin-même. Les nombreuses contre-raisons représentaient sa jauge d’angoisse en haute augmentation, sa dysphorie et sa peur croissante d’affronter l’entretien et tout ce qui y était lié de près ou de loin.

La personne brune prit une inspiration avant de se pousser hors du lit, se forçant à se rappeler que c’était pour la bonne cause. Iel traîna des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine de son T2, ouvrant la porte du frigo. Analysant rapidement le contenu de celui-ci, l’individu sentit son estomac se tordre. Iel n’avait pas faim, mais devait se forcer à avaler quelque chose pour affronter la journée. Attrapant un yaourt nature et un paquet de gâteau dans un placard, iel partit s’asseoir à la table du salon. Iel s’arrêta en chemin, remarquant un morceau de papier fluorescent grossièrement collé sur la chaise devant iel.

Lâchant une nouvelle fois un soupir, iel posa la nourriture sur la table avant d’arracher le post-it de la chaise. Iel observa l’écriture élégante avant de lire la phrase à voix haute.

« Bon courage pour ton entretien _Pine Tree_. Envoie-moi un sms en sortant, je te contacterai. »

La personne brune froissa la note dans sa main, grognant. Iel n’était pas encore assez réveillé pour gérer quoi que ce soit venant de son partenaire. Celui-ci ayant, malheureusement, les clés de son appartement, il lui arrivait de passer en douce pour laisser des notes partout dans ses affaires.

Iel s’installa à table, déjeunant lentement afin de ne pas brusquer son estomac déjà secoué. Une fois qu’iel eu fini, iel jeta les emballages à la poubelle avant de se diriger vers la salle d’eau, son esprit quémandant une douche brûlante.

La personne brune ferma la porte à clé derrière iel et se déplaça pour aller allumer la douche. Iel se plaça dos au miroir avant de doucement retirer son pyjama, le laissant dans un tas froissé au sol. Évitant de tourner son attention vers le miroir, l’être entra dans sa douche, profitant de l’eau brûlante sur sa peau. Iel passa par sa routine, en profitant pour se brosser les dents et se laver les cheveux.

Finissant par en avoir assez de son esprit tournant en boucle sur l’entretien, iel sortit de la douche. La personne brune se sécha rapidement le corps et les cheveux avant d’enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Iel enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements avant de commencer à vouloir fouiller dans sa penderie. Iel se stoppa, tournant la tête vers une chaise dans le coin de la pièce, avisant les vêtements déposés dessus.

Il s’agissait d’un tailleur élégant composé d’une jupe, d’une veste et d’une chemise, appartenant à sa soeur jumelle. Mabel avait eu la gentillesse de passer à son appartement avant-hier afin de lui prêter des vêtements pour l’entretien.

La jeune personne déglutit à la vue des vêtements, s’en approchant à contre-coeur. Iel prit le temps de respirer plusieurs fois, sentant les sueurs froides dans son dos, avant de commencer à se vêtir des vêtements de sa jumelle. À mesure qu’iel enfilait le tailleur, iel sentait son angoisse augmenter. Iel sentit sa gorge se nouer, la boule dans son ventre de plus en plus présente. Ses respirations s’accélérèrent alors que l’être se pencha doucement en avant, enfilant la jupe. Iel la ferma avant d’agripper la chaise avec une poigne de fer et de se tourner son regard vers le miroir présent sur la porte de sa penderie. Son souffle se coupa à la vue de son reflet. Iel s’appuya d’autant plus sur le dossier de la chaise, avant de se laisser glisser au sol. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, une mer déchainée et bruyante, assourdissant tout son environnement.

Son esprit tournait en boucle sur la pensée de son reflet alors que sa vision se troublait. Iel lâcha la chaise pour appuyer ses mains sur le sol afin de se soutenir, sa main gauche rencontrant par inadvertance la paire d’escarpins rangée aux pieds de la chaise. Iel hoqueta avant de se reculer précipitamment, son dos rencontrant le pied de son lit. Iel ferma les yeux, sentant sa respiration s’accélérer.

L’individu était conscient qu’iel avait une crise d’angoisse. Iel y était habitué depuis son adolescence. Gardant les yeux fermés, la personne brune essaya de focaliser son esprit sur des évènements joyeux et familiers plutôt que sur le présent.

Premièrement, sa soeur jumelle. Iel se focalisa sur leurs soirées d’enfance, cachés dans la chambre de l’un ou de l’autre à se raconter des histoires. Iel se remémora son sourire, le son de sa voix, la sensation des câlins qu’elle lui donnait.

Ensuite, iel cala son esprit sur son meilleur ami, Tyrone. Rencontré à la maternelle, Tyrone était depuis longtemps un point d’encrage dans sa vie. Iel se rappela leurs après-midi d’adolescence, allongés sur le canapé à jouer aux jeux-vidéos.

Enfin, son partenaire. Bill et iel se connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il était insupportable et suffisant. Néanmoins, il était une présence sûre et constante dans sa vie, sur laquelle iel pouvait compter. Iel se força à se rappeler les longues soirées involontairement réconfortantes passées en sa présence. Les visions de son sourire cynique et de ses yeux verrons clignotèrent devant ses yeux.

Cela lui sembla des heures avant que sa respiration ne se calme. Sa conscience commençait à reprendre le dessus sur l’angoisse. Iel ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les tourner vers le réveil, évitant le miroir. Dix minutes s’étaient écoulées. Se sentant plutôt chanceux d’avoir pu remédier à sa crise de manière rapide et efficace, la personne brune se leva doucement en prenant appuie sur le lit.

Une fois debout et sûr de le rester, iel avisa les escarpins. Cela faisait des années qu’iel n’avait pas marché avec ce genre de chaussures. Par chance pour iel, sa soeur avait choisi des chaussures avec des petits talons. Iel les enfila avec méfiance avant d’essayer de marcher avec eux. Ils étaient plutôt confortables. Soupirant, iel les retira afin d’enfiler une paire de basket de ville. Iel rangea les chaussures dans son sac, préférant faire le trajet avec des chaussures qu’iel connaissait.

Reposant son sac par terre, la jeune personne pénétra la salle d’eau. Iel attrapa sa brosse à cheveux, la passant dans ses boucles brunes afin d’essayer de les discipliner. Iel fixa son reflet, tentant de faire abstraction de sa tenue vestimentaire, pour s’occuper de ses cheveux. Après quelques coups de brosse supplémentaire, iel abandonna. Ses cheveux étaient constamment un désordre, cela ne changerait pas aujourd’hui. Attrapant un mascara et un liner cachés au fond d’un tiroir, iel se maquilla très légèrement, tentant de ne pas trembler en pensant à ce qu’iel était en train de faire.

Finalement, Iel récupéra son sac, son téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Iel tandis la main pour prendre ses clés de voiture mais s’arrêta en chemin. Il était encore assez tôt et il risquait d’y avoir du monde en ville, prendre la voiture signifiait prendre le risque de tomber dans les bouchons. Iel déglutit, sentant une nouvelle fois la boule omniprésente dans sa gorge.

L’entreprise n’était qu’à quinze minutes de marche. Regardant l’heure sur la minuterie du micro-onde, iel prit la décision de faire le trajet à pied puisqu’iel avait le temps.

La jeune personne sortit et ferma son appartement avant de descendre les deux étages de son immeuble. Iel sortit dans la rue et partit à gauche. Son regard se posa sur le béton pendant qu’iel avançait, douloureusement conscient des gens présents sur le trottoir autour d’iel.

Iel était conscient qu’ils menaient leur vie, ne se préoccupant absolument pas de sa personne. Cependant, l’idée que les gens pouvaient poser leurs yeux sur iel lui donna envie de vomir. Son anxiété sociale, qui s’était calmée avec l’âge, avait refait surface à cause de sa crise d’angoisse de ce matin.

Iel accéléra le pas et tourna à droite à l’intersection, essayant d’éviter au maximum les gens qui marchaient autour d’iel. L’individu brun fit encore quelques mètres avant de s’arrêter à un passage piéton bondé. Iel releva la tête discrètement, tentant d’observer tous les gens qui attendaient de pouvoir passer. Son attention se porta sur une petite dame âgée, tenant un panier de course. Celle-ci regardait également autour d’elle, déboussolée, entourée de personnes beaucoup plus grandes qu’elle. La jeune personne déglutit, se sentant compatissant, avant de s’approcher de la petite dame.

« Bonjour madame, est-ce que vous voulez un peu d’aide ? Pour porter vos courses et traverser le passage piéton, il y a beaucoup de monde et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez prise dans le courant. »

La dame sembla surprise de son approche, puis lui sourit doucement.

« Bien sûre mademoiselle, c’est très gentil de votre part. »

Sa main se crispa en attrapant le sac de course que lui tendait gentiment la femme âgée. Sa respiration se bloqua un court instant, avant de tendre son bras à la dame, qui l’attrapa, inconsciente de sa condition.

Une fois que le feu piéton passa au vert, la masse s’avança comme un seul homme vers le trottoir d’en face. La jeune personne guida la personne âgée, essayant d’éviter les gens qui la doublaient parce qu’ils n’allaient pas assez vite.

Une fois sur le trottoir d’en face, iel remit son sac à la vieille dame, s’excusant de ne pas pouvoir l’aider à porter ses courses jusque chez elle car iel était attendu quelque part.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je n’habite plus très loin. C’était très aimable de votre part de m’aider à traverser. Merci beaucoup jeune fille. Au revoir. »

La dame âgée tourna les talons avec son sac et partit d’un pas lent tandis que la jeune personne bafouillait un « au revoir ». Iel sentait la bile acide remonter dans sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, iel prit plusieurs respirations profondes afin d’atténuer son envie de vomir. Aider une vieille dame et prendre le risque de faire face au poids des mots, ou ignorer une personne âgée dans le besoin pour son propre bien, le choix avait été rapidement fait. Maudissant son caractère altruiste, iel partit dans le sens inverse de la petite dame.

Iel prit une rue marchande, faisant plus attention à son entourage afin de ne pas rencontrer d’autres passants. Iel avança une vingtaine de mètres avant de s’arrêter net. Les passants derrière iel manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans, la contournant en lui lâchant des phrases méchantes. La personne brune ne les entendit qu’à moitié, son esprit presque entièrement concentré sur le visage qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de là.

Tyrone marchait dans sa direction, accompagné de sa petite amie. Une puissante vague de panique submergea l’individu brun alors qu’iel se demandait ce qu’iel avait fait pour avoir un tel karma aujourd’hui. Iel se regarda rapidement, l’esprit tournant à mille à l’heure. Iel ne pouvait pas voir son meilleur ami comme ça, ce n’était pas possible. Iel réfléchit aux conséquences de rester tandis que son estomac se retournait. Si Tyrone et iel se rencontraient dans la rue, cela génèrerait une panique qu’iel ne serait pas capable de gérer, ainsi que beaucoup de questions de la part de Tyrone et de sa petite-amie. Cela risquait de la mettre en retard pour l’entretien et celui-ci était sa priorité numéro un.

La jeune personne tourna dans la rue perpendiculaire à sa droite, courant pour s’éloigner de son ami le plus proche. Ignorant son estomac qui se soulevait et son angoisse qui augmentait à mesure que ses pieds frappaient le sol, iel courra aussi longtemps qu’iel put. À un moment donné, iel sentit une vague de nausée plus puissante l’envahir et s’arrêta dans une rue à l’écart afin de rendre son petit-déjeuner contre un mur. Secoué par l’effort et son angoisse, iel tenta de récupérer une respiration normale, forçant sa conscience à reprendre le dessus. Iel fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d’une bouteille d’eau et d’un chewing-gum à la menthe pour faire passer le goût horrible de la bile. Respirant de plus en plus calmement, iel regarda autour afin d’essayer de se repérer, avant de se résoudre à sortir son téléphone portable pour ouvrir une application de localisation. L’application lui indiqua sa position actuelle et un nouveau chemin tout tracé pour aller à l’entreprise. Iel se mit en route.

Après un quart d’heure de marche à un rythme soutenu pour retourner sur le bon chemin, iel atteignit le bâtiment abritant l’entreprise. Iel trembla et se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Iel pénétra dans le bâtiment et se présenta à l’accueil. On lui indiqua une salle d’attente au deuxième étage, qu’iel rejoignit en passant par les escaliers.

Arrivé là-bas, iel prit une chaise et en profita pour échanger ses baskets contre les escarpins de sa soeur. La jeune personne retira son chewing-gum pour le jeter, avant de prendre une gorgée d’eau. Plus que l’entretien à passer et iel pourrait rentrer à son appartement et retourner dans son lit jusqu’au lendemain.

Iel fut surpris par l’ouverture de la porte adjacente. Un homme de taille moyenne, en chemise et pantalon noir lui sourit avant de l’inviter à entrer. La personne brune se leva et pénétra dans ce qui était le bureau de son recruteur. Il lui indiqua de s’asseoir avant de faire de même derrière son bureau. Iel s’assit en face, croisant les jambes et se tenant droit. La voix moqueuse de Bill résonna dans sa tête « _Mets tes atouts en avant Pine Tree._ » Il supprima un grognement en se re-concentrant sur la situation.

L’homme en face d’iel parcouru son dossier avant de lever la tête vers iel.

« Massa Nepis, c’est bien ça ? »

Le prénom lui provoqua une vague de sueur froide qu’iel tenta d’effacer. Cela faisait une dizaine d’année qu’iel ne l’avait plus entendu et encore moins utilisé. Iel déglutit. C’était son partenaire qui avait monté son dossier d’entretien avant de l’envoyer sans lui laisser le temps de jeter un oeil. Iel le maudit dans plusieurs langues avant de se ressaisir rapidement.

« Oui, tout à fait, sourit-iel en utilisant tout le sang froid dont iel était capable. »

L’employeur embraya sur une série de diverses questions de base, permettant à la jeune personne de répondre par automatisme.

« Selon vous, pourquoi je devrais vous embaucher plutôt qu’un autre ? 

« Je suis une personne sérieuse, qui travaille d’arrache-pied pour faire son possible pour atteindre les objectifs fixés par l’entreprise. Je suis agréable et le travail d’équipe ne me dérange pas. Je sais prendre des initiatives rapidement et de manière rationnelle, en pesant rapidement les avantages et désavantages. »

L’homme acquiesça avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son dossier, le feuilletant une dernière fois.

« Pensez-vous que vous pouvez prendre votre poste à partir de demain ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Très bien, alors bienvenue dans mon entreprise. »

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Iel fit de même avant de la lui serrer et de le remercier. Ils échangèrent encore un peu avant qu’il ne lui communique un horaire pour le lendemain et ne la congédie.

Iel sortit, soulagé. Fatigué, iel commanda un taxi pour qu’il la ramène à son appartement. Une fois dans celui-ci, iel se précipita pour se déshabiller et enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt basique. La personne brune relâcha un soupir qu’iel ne pensait pas retenir. Instantanément, son corps se détendit, son esprit faisant de même.

Iel attrapa rapidement son téléphone pour envoyer un simple sms à son partenaire, _« Shpx lbh, znvf zvffvba erhffv. »,_ avant de presser la touche entrer. Iel alla s’affaler dans son canapé, regardant la réponse rapide de Bill.

_« 3 15 14 20 5 14 20 . 4 5 . 12 5 20 5 14 4 18 5 »_

Iel fronça les sourcils à la réponse. La note de ce matin indiquait qu’il le contacterai une fois son sms reçu. La jeune personne s’attendait à un appel téléphonique du blond, mais apparemment, iel se leurrait.

L’individu posa son téléphone sur la table basse avant d’allumer la télé et de passer sur une chaîne de divertissement. Iel décida que passer sa journée entière devant la télé était une bonne activité après cette matinée dérangeante.

Son inactivité fut néanmoins interrompue au bout de vingt minutes par un bruit de clé dans sa serrure. Surpris, iel se redressa pour voir une tête blonde pénétrer son séjour et fermer à clé derrière lui.

« Bill ? »

Le jeune hommeen face de lui posa un sac sur le meuble d’entrée, le temps de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau.

« Hey _Pine Tree_. »

Dire qu’iel était surpris était un euphémisme. Certes, son partenaire passait souvent dans son appartement, mais rarement quand lui-même était présent. Le blond récupéra son sac et s’approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, affichant un immense sourire.

« Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter avec ce surnom stupide, dit-iel, rougissant légèrement, en essayant d’enlever la main basanée de ses boucles brunes.

\- Oh, chantonna-t-il, tu préfères peut-être Massa ? »

Le prénom le fit tiquer méchamment, repoussant Bill avec un excès de colère. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Bill ! N’ose plus jamais m’appeler par ce prénom ! C’est Mason maintenant !

\- Je sais _Pine Tree_ , ne fais pas une combustion spontanée, je comptais passer une après-midi agréable avant, dit-il en allant dans la cuisine chercher deux verres.

\- Tu te rends compte que m’appeler par mon _deadname_ , est une des choses les plus blessantes possible ? Comme ci cette journée n’était pas assez angoissante et catastrophique comme ça… murmura-t-il.

\- C’était nécessaire pour l’entretien. »

Mason déglutit.

« Ce n’était pas nécessaire sortant de ta bouche, dit-il à voix basse. »

Bill s’assit sur le canapé, posant les verres sur la table basse et tapotant la place à côté de lui. Mason hésita une demi-seconde avant de s’assoir à côté de lui. Bill se rapprocha un peu de lui, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se frôlant, offrant un réconfort silencieux.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda Mason d’une voix fatiguée.

\- Pour fêter la réussite de l’entretien. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux boîtes repas d’un restaurant vietnamien à emporter.

Mason réalisa sa faim lorsque Bill posa les boîtes en carton sur la table. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à son partenaire avant d’attraper sa boite et de l’ouvrir. Elle contenait son plat préféré. L’attention envoya une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Bill ouvrit le champagne et versa deux verres, puis en tendit un à Mason avant de prendre le sien.

« Je porte un toast, à la réussite de ton entretien, sourit-il. Je porte également un toast au début de la mission ALT. »

Mason sourit légèrement avant de trinquer son verre contre celui du blond et de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

« L’objectif maintenant, reprit Bill, c’est que tu t’intègres dans l’entreprise et de profiter des interactions que tu peux pour récolter des informations. Ensuite, on essaiera de récupérer les dossiers rangés dans le bureau du patron, dit-il en attaquant son repas. »

Mason regarda Bill s’enfoncer dans le canapé et planter sa fourchette dans sa boîte repas. Mason fit de même, ajustant sa position dans les coussins du canapé. Il sentit Bill se rapprocher une nouvelle fois, collant leurs épaules, laissant une sensation de réconfort envahir le brun.

« Le duo Crypto - Dipper va encore faire des siennes. »

Il esquissa un sourire en mangeant son plat.

« À notre duo, déclara Mason en levant le poing.

\- À notre duo, répondit facilement Bill en cognant légèrement le sien contre celui du brun. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!  
> Si vous avez aimé, je complèterai peut-être avec différentes parties de l'histoire (la suite du projet ALT, ou encore la rencontre entre Bill et Dipper...)
> 
> « Shpx lbh, znvf zvffvba erhffv. »  
> Utiliser le code César, décalage de 13.  
> « Fuck you, mais mission réussie. »
> 
> « 3 15 14 20 5 14 20 . 4 5 . 12 5 20 5 14 4 18 5 »  
> Utiliser le code A1Z26.  
> « Content de l’entendre. »


End file.
